


Dawn Revisited

by pikajo14



Series: The Fractured Time Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Past Events, Prequel, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: King Vegeta has it all, except an heir. But when someone warns him of the future, will he listen or will their warnings fall on deaf ears.Prequel Oneshot to Days Forgotten. Must read Days Forgotten first due to spoilers for that story.
Series: The Fractured Time Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068908
Kudos: 5





	Dawn Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just a prequel to Days Forgotten that takes place way before the main story. If you haven't read the main story. I would advise you to read it before hand, since there are spoilers here for the main plot of that. This is basically one of a few teasers I have in store before Nights Remembered(The Sequel) comes out.

Nappa sighed as he walked into the palace. This night was grave. The queen had lost another child. Darkness coated the sky. It was almost as if they would never have an heir to the throne. The leader of the first class found the king pacing in the throne room. He looked like he was trying to find a way to break the news to the people. Loosing 4 children already had caused their people to lose faith in them. He could not afford to lose another.

“You’ve told no one.” The king said, keeping his arms locked across his chest.

“Of course. I would never say a word unless you asked me to.” Nappa looked back, finding another had joined him. The leader of the third class saiyans. “Bardock.” He never liked how close this outsider was to the royal family. No other third class lord had ever had this much power, but Bardock’s words often influenced the King’s decisions.

“You’ve come.” Vegeta said, feeling some bit of relief. He could tell that Nappa seemed angry at the friendliness between them. The large saiyan just didn’t know the truth behind his relationship with the third class and it would stay that way. They were bound to keep this secret for the rest of their lives. “Nappa, go check on the queen. Bardock, come with me.” Nappa stared after them as they walked into an empty room. The king made sure to lock the doors behind them. “Tell me, why has this happened?”

“The time isn’t right, Vegeta. I told you, the comet has not yet passed.” Bardock stated, finding a seat. “Don’t make a move until after that.” The third class froze in place as a new vision came to him. He blinked as he looked up at his friend. “I know what’s crossed your mind. I beg you not to do such a thing.”

Vegeta sighed. “What choice do I have? My mate cannot carry my heir. It’s time for me to look elsewhere.” He said, as his mind drifted. Recently, his mate’s sister had been sent to live with them. She had three children already. “It wouldn’t hurt if they were of the same bloodline. Then no one could contest it.”

Bardock shook his head. “You have no idea what havoc it would unleash upon this world.” He felt the pressure in his head. History was changing in his head. This was wrong…all wrong. “You would doom us, just to get an heir.”

“I never asked for your opinion, old friend.” The King snapped. “You have no idea what suffering I’ve been dealt.”

“You will only add more suffering if this thinking continues. Listen to me and listen well. Your true heir will be born strong…stronger than any other child before him. Wait till the comet and all will be well. Act irrationally, and you might as well give up your title as King.”

The king growled. “You don’t get to threaten me, Monk.” He smirked. “You only get to be so close to me, due to your own dumb luck. Born to the forgotten class.”

“My training got me this far. If anything, my lot in life is unlucky. To see the everything about this world…the past, present, and so many possible futures, it’s a surprise I haven’t broken yet…” Bardock backed away from the king. “Think over my warning, giving into darkness…will only create more darkness.” The monk disappeared into the night, leaving the King alone with his decision.

Vegeta sighed as he left the locked room, only to find his wife’s sister sitting near the door. She looked up at him with a smile. Her mate had died in combat. The king reached down as she reached towards him. Damn that Monk. No one would tell him what to do. He was the King, no one could take that from him.

* * *

Months passed; a grand festival was underway. The Queen knew what had happened between her husband and sister. Her sister’s growing belly was enough for her to know what transpired between them. Even so, she had given herself to her husband the night before…as she did every night. Sprota found herself followed by her ladies in waiting though. There was a place she wanted to go. The ship was filled with fuel beforehand. One of her ladies in waiting stood at the dock of the ship. She came from a first class family, but the Queen knew exactly where Gine was running off to these days. Lord Bardock had caught her eye. “So, do you think he’s the one?” The Queen teased her oldest friend.

Gine turned red. “No one would ever approve…”

“If I allow it, then I don’t see anyone stepping forward.” Sprota answered as her sister headed towards them. The Queen could see a smirk on her sister’s face. “Toobra.”

“I have news. It is a boy.” Toobra grinned at her sister, only to be angry as the lady besides the queen rolled her eyes. “No one asked you, peasant.”

“Leave Gine out of this.” The queen said, calmly.

“I have no respect for someone who gets power through deception and cruelty.” Gine said, holding her head high. “There is only one Queen of Planet Vegeta, and only when she produces an heir will the people accept it as their King.”

The queen pulled her friend away, going into the ship. “Don’t make her angry. You have no idea how twisted my sister can be if she doesn’t get her way. She will plot to kill me.”

“What I say is true. The people love you…they have mourned the loss of your children with you. Don’t listen to them. Your kindness will be rewarded.” Gine said, remembering something Bardock had told her. No one was supposed to know about Bardock’s class as a monk. To the rest of the planet, he was known as a simple brawler class. She had only stumbled upon the truth by accident, finding a senior monk speaking with Bardock in the shadows. The third class should have killed her for finding out, but instead, kept her alive. Something about his eyes told her that he had seen something about her that caused an interest in him. She turned red at the thought of what Bardock had seen. She tried to hide her face. There was no reason to give herself away…even if the queen already knew such things.

The ship powered up, sending them into space. The moon of their planet was waiting. The ride was quiet. No one was saying a word. The queen seemed sad, telling Gine that the palace was becoming a torturous place for her. “My Lady, it’s going to be okay.” Cabi, Nappa’s wife, answered. The short woman was still thinking over this trip. What could be so important on the moon? She told nothing to her husband as the queen requested. It was hard leaving her child behind, but that was the reality of her work.

They arrived on the moon late, only to follow the queen into a grand temple. This was a place of healing and spiritual teachings. Gine and the rest of the women stopped in place as the queen turned to them. “Stay out here. I have business inside.” They bowed, guarding the front as she went inside.

Sprota drew deeper into the old temple. She hadn’t been here since she was a child. Music sprang to her from the back of her mind. Monks hid behind the walls here. Old scrolls of their people were stored in massive vaults. This was the place where myths and legends were reality. As she reached the back of the temple. She fell to her knees in front of a grand statue. Its face looked close to her husband…which made sense. It was an ancestor. The walls around her were covered in different glyphs, highlighting the different elements of this world. Earth, water, fire, air, wood, and metal made up the 5 houses of monks, each taking a lead from the teachings of the statue in the center. The queen looked up, finding ancient stones depicting the super saiyan and something more powerful. This man wasn’t just a king, he was a god. A god that some perceived as nothing more than a legend. “Lord Yamoshi…greatest of kings, I have come here with only one wish.” She tried to keep her tears from falling as she drew closer to the statue. “Your line is strong and true…but as queen, I have failed to give your legacy an heir. I can only pray that your divine knowledge will reach me and answer my greatest dream.” She touched the statue, looking at the face straight on. Her mate was taller than the ancient king, with no facial hair, but then again, this was probably made of a young version of the king of kings.

Sprota reached up, placing her hand on the face of the statue. Regal features were prominently displayed. “Please grant me this. I’ve lost all hope.” As tears finally fell from her eyes, she felt a warmth in her stomach. The queen looked down, finding a strange blue light. She felt dizzy as it moved forward. White overtook her eyes, blinding her as she fell back to her knees. Her stomach stirred slightly as a voice spoke in her ear, calming her as she felt a surge of power. “What is this?”

She got no answer though as she faded into sleep at the statue’s feet. When the queen finally awoke, she found herself shocked to be back at the palace. Her husband was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking worried. “Vegeta?” Sprota tried to move, but found herself feeling heavier. She looked down, finding her belly large.

Vegeta drew closer, sitting closer to her. “You’ve been out for almost a year.” His hand landed on her belly. “You must have fell ill from the pregnancy.” He smiled down at her. Before she left, they had spent a night together…as her ship returned, the sky had filled with a barrage of comets, just as Bardock said it would. Guilt filled him. Now he would have more than one heir. “Forgive me, my love…I”

She reached out weakly, placing her hand on his chin. “I hoped you would see the light and return to me.”

“I wish I had never made you doubt me.” The King stood. He knew she would be bedridden for the rest of her pregnancy. It was best to keep her comfortable. “I will take care of all of this, my love.”

As she went back to sleep, the King left the room, keeping his guards surrounding the room. As he was prepared to walk outside, he found Bardock leaning against a nearby wall. “See, everything will be fine. I can fix it.” The king said. The monk said nothing as he looked at the king. He only moved away from the wall. “What is it now?”

“That is none of your concern. You doubted me, therefore, as my code dictates, I can no longer advise you.” Bardock said, preparing to leave the palace. He had plans that evening anyway.

“I’m still your King. Mistakes happen, Bardock. Forgive my doubts and I’ll reward you.” Vegeta stated.

Bardock shook his head, turning his back on Vegeta. “You want me to forgive you for the path you’ve put us on…”

“I know about the girl.” The King watched as the Monk froze in place. “Classes make things like love difficult. I can make those restrictions go away.” Vegeta moved closer. "You could have everything, Bardock. Just return to my side and tell me what to do moving forward."

The third class sighed as he thought over his options. "You know as well as I do that once the first child is born that there will be a fight for power, but not in a way you think it will be. Raise that child as your second in line. That should work to keep things civil." The monk knew that this was just advice. He knew that there was nothing he could tell the King that could fully change what was destined to happen. Destruction awaited them now at the hands of a Frost Demon and that second child...a child never meant to be born. The monk planned to continue as a new vision came to him. Two men who looked like him talking to one with a lot longer hair, there was something familiar about them, but the three of them were talking to an even younger man. It looked as if one was the father to the boy, but behind his eyes, he saw a change...the legendary form. Bardock blinked. Was this the answer he was seeking? Did his line have something to do with how this horror would end? If this was a chance...he couldn't leave the King's side. "If you need me to, I'll even look after that child."

"Hmm, that's an idea." The King grinned. "But do you think that Toobra will yield her child's right to the throne. She could start a rebellion."

"It will be no worry. The difference in power between both children will seal the fate of who will wear the crown." Bardock said. "Trust me. Put faith in the fate that now links us together. This will be a long road. Pain and war awaits our kind. A new kind of suffering will take hold and only one will stand victorious once it's all over."

Vegeta thought over the monk's words. "It feels like you're still mocking me, Bardock. But I will accept your words. Let me show you that I can change the fate you said was final. I will prove it."

The monk wanted to smirk, but knew his place. Only time would tell and even the smallest change to existence would alter history forever. Two princes would be born to this land. One on the side of justice and one on the side of despair. The pendulum swung back and forth as minutes ticked away...hours went by...days, years, decades... they all came forward, letting him view them as he wished. This was the blessing of a monk, but also a curse. He could only hope that either he was wrong about the second son's future or that his visions of his own family would be enough.

* * *

7 years later.

The King stared up at the frost demon who was smirking down at him. "Return my son to me."

"You mean the one that hates you or the other one." Frieza smirked. "Oh, I forgot. They both hate you." The frost demon moved forward, planning to get in the killing blow, but was stopped. "Prince Tarble, I didn't plan on seeing you here."

The boy looked back at the frost demon, sending him a full glare. "You will return to the ship, Lord Frieza."

"A child...haha, ordering me. Do you take me for a fool?" Frieza snapped, only to feel a cold dagger against his throat.

"It seems like the tables have turned on you. Only a fool stands by and allows himself to be overthrown. You had your chance now. You've lost this game of chess. It's my turn now." The boy grinned darkly as he moved over to his father. "Now what should I do with you?"

"Tarble, you don't have to do this. Things can go back to the way they were..." The King began.

"I don't want to listen to your lies. Do you think I enjoyed those days? I could never trust you, not with your distrust of me. You never deserved a crown or my mother's affection." Tarble chuckled. "It's a good thing that your favorite son is away. I can only imagine the vision of Vegeta seeing you like this. Groveling at my feet. If only mother was still a live to see this." He looked over at the face of Vegeta's mother. The Queen of this planet was struggling against her bindings. "Do you still pity me, dear mother?"

Sprota stared into the eyes of the boy turned monster. She knew what had happened. She knew who Tarble was now. What he had become. "Yes, child. It's my fault."

The boy seemed confused by her words. "Come now, you should be screaming for your life."

"You needed a mother...you wanted love, but you never got it. We never gave you a chance, Tarble. Don't let the darkness consume you. There's still time." The queen said, feeling a blade against her neck.

Tarble smiled. "I see it in your eyes. Innocence. It must be nice being so naive. How are you still standing after what father did to you? You allowed him to return, isn't that foolish? You could have started a rebellion then, but no."

"You're still a child. Innocence still exists in you." She said, looking into faded eyes. She felt a chill. How could she be wrong? "Where did the light in you go?"

Tarble laughed. "It faded away a long time ago. You could say it was gone the day you cast me out, dear mother. Or maybe sometimes before that. Who knows?” He said, giving her an emotionless stare. This was the end. He would show them. He would show the world the truth and they would all come groveling at his feet. The child looked down at his blood-soaked knife. Taking in his father’s shouts of horror with glee. “Why so glum, Father? Oh, I bet you want to go with mother, don’t you? It’s quiet the trip.” The boy moved closer to his father.

“You truly are a monster!” The King snapped, looking into his son’s eyes.

Tarble smirked. “If I remember correctly, you said the same thing to my birth giver as well.” He grabbed his father’s hair. “But all I see is a weakling before me. A man who had no control of himself. How much longer will you lie about our ages?” Tarble chuckled. “For I always thought that the oldest was born to be King.”

“You were born to…” King Vegeta began.

“Silence! No one said someone like you could speak.” Tarble stated. “My dear younger brother, your chosen son and heir. He’s a year younger than me, but you’ve fooled him.” Tarble’s glare grew. “I’m several months, almost a year his senior, but you still slight me at every turn.”

“Vegeta is the true heir.” The King held his ground.

Tarble laughed. “So many lies. But your words mean nothing, father.” He turned around as a young boy walked into the room. The king looked over in fear as the boy nodded at Tarble. “I believe you ordered this one to die. But just like you, I found a way to get what I wanted in the end.” The boy walked away from his father’s bound body. “Just like you,” He looked back at Broly. “I have a monk at my side. The future is mine, father. And just like you, its grave is calling.”


End file.
